


Cum Be With Me

by ilikepie2009



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Choking, Cock Rings, Collars, Come Eating, Come Marking, Dean is a top, Dirty Talk, Dry Orgasm, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Gangbang, Gay, Gentle Dom, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, Leashes, M/M, Milking, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, MxM - Freeform, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Object Insertion, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Praise Kink, Punishment, Restraints, Sam is a top, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Spanking, Teasing, ball-gags, crowley is a top, degradation kink, gabriel is a switch, mostly just porn, ruined orgasm, safe words, there will be romance eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikepie2009/pseuds/ilikepie2009
Summary: Benji Turner did porn to get through school. It wasn't how he saw his life turning out and he had no clue that after just a few months of his first year, he'd be getting paid to suck dick. But it made good money and, let's be honest, he enjoyed it. As a strict bottom, one of his favorite tops was Dean Winchester. Not only was Dean hot as hell with a chiseled jaw, deep green eyes, and a commanding voice that could turn Benji's legs to jelly, but he was good to hang out with afterwards. Dean always knew how to make Benji laugh and introduced him to a lot of good people. One of those good people was Dean's brother, Sam.Sam Winchester knew what Dean did for a living and he hated it. The idea of having meaningless, hardcore sex in front of a whole crowd of people watching and filming made Sam's skin crawl. So he wasn't thrilled with the idea of meeting all of Dean's work buddies. But that was what Dean wanted for his birthday--to go out with his friends and little brother. So Sam obliged only to quickly be intrigued by the small, curly haired twink known as Benji Turner.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Castiel, Dean/Cas, Sam Winchester/Original Male Character, Sam/original male character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Alright this is the first smut I've ever published anywhere so be kind! This is BDSM, kinky, gay shit so if you don't like it don't read it. I'll list the kinks at the beginning of the chapters so you can skip or read again later ;)
> 
> Kinks:  
> blindfold/sensory deprivation, cock ring, dildos, restraints/tied up, nipple play/clamps, spanking/whipping, punishment, hickeys, orgasm delay/denial/control, oral sex/cock sucking, small praise/degradation, face fucking, milking, dry orgasm, multiple orgasms.

They hadn't touched me for a minute. Of course, with my ass stuffed full of vibrating dildo, my cock stuck in a silicone ring, and my limbs tied to the corners of the table, it was hard to focus on the fact that they weren't touching me. I could hear quiet murmuring to my left, although thanks to the blind fold I couldn't see them, and wondered why the hell it was talking so fucking long for them to get on with it. I really, really didn’t want to stop again. I’d already endured an hour of edging and ruined orgasms and didn’t know if I had it in me to keep going. 

Just as I was about to break the rules and whine, the clamps on my nipples were ripped away. I’d almost forgotten about those but now they were the thing in the forefront of my mind. My right nipple was assaulted by rough, calloused fingers pinching and twisting and my eyes stung with tears. The left side got nicer treatment with a soft tongue and lots of spit, stubble scratching at the surrounding skin. I wished Dean would shave again; it was always easier to know who was who when Dean shaved. 

I kept my lip between my teeth, refusing to let a single sound escape my lips. My ass still stung from the sore reminder that, this time, my mouth was only for fucking. 

And then a hand wrapped around my throbbing dick. The sound was completely involuntary and guttural, coming from my throat and chest. The mouth on my chest grinned and the soft rumbling of a chuckle made my dick jump excitedly. 

“I think that deserves a punishment, don’t you?” The deep British accent and disappearance of the fingers on my right told me that Dean was the one now sucking a hickey just below my areola.

I shook my head, feeling the tears drip from under my blindfold and down my cheek. I just wanted to cum. I hated when I couldn’t speak, when I couldn’t beg. 

A warm tongue licked the tears from my face and the dildo was ripped from my asshole. I didn’t even have time to breathe before what was probably a riding crop, slapped on my pulsing hole and I cried out, arching up and away from the table. When the riding crop came again, stinging and making me twitch even more, I couldn’t stop the broken ‘fuck’ that escaped my lips.

Dean sucked small marks up my neck to my ear. “You good?” he whispered in his Dean voice which was drastically different from his dom voice. 

It was always so sweet that he checked in on me. I knew the safeword, the hand signal in case I was gagged. I nodded, biting my lip again and turning my head towards him. 

“Fuck,” he groaned, louder now and back to his commanding voice. He stroked my hair and kissed me hard. I could feel the blood drip into my mouth thanks to my teeth and my hips thrust upward involuntarily. “You’re so fucking hot,” he said. “Do you wanna cum?”

Since I couldn’t speak or beg, which was usually how I got to cum sooner rather than later, I just nodded vigorously, my lips chasing after him as he pulled away. 

“I don’t think this slut deserves to cum yet,” Crowley growled, dragging his riding crop up the side of my cock. 

I thrust toward it and he returned the gesture with a gentle smack that sent my ass right back against the table. 

“Come on, Crowley,” Dean argued, his fingers still combing through my sweat soaked curls. “Cut the kid some slack; he only fucked up one time.”

Crowley seemed to consider this for an eternity before dropping the riding crop next to me and sighing. “Fine you do it. I wanna use that mouth of his.” 

“You ready to cum, baby boy?” Dean asked, his fingers trailing along my rib cage and down my leg. 

I nodded, doing my best to stay absolutely still so they’d finally let me fucking cum. 

Dean’s fingers whispered over the tip of my cock and I could taste the blood on my tongue again. “Do not cum until I say so, got it?”

I nodded again, clenching my hands into tight fists as Dean removed the cock ring painfully slowly, stroking it up and down every once in a while. It was like he wanted me to fuck up again. 

Crowley’s fingers gripped my hair at the roots and yanked my face to the side so my nose was already touching the tip of his cock. “Go on,” he urged and I let my jaw drop open to suck him in. Crowley was average when it came to dick size--I’d definitely taken longer and thicker before--but he was a great mouth fucker. He knew how long to hold me down before letting me get air and he always made sure to keep my hair in his fists. My favorite thing was that he always came on my face. 

I was in the middle of gasping for breath, trying not to think about Dean languidly stroking my cock like that was actually gonna help me cum, when I felt the tip of Dean’s dick pick at my rim. Fuck, being spitroasted was in my Top Five Favorite Ways to Get Fucked. They both thrust into me at the same time and my eyes rolled to the back of my head. 

Dean was an expert fucker. Some of the guys that had fucked me were sloppy, constantly slipping out and never hitting my prostate long enough to actually feel good. But Dean knew what the fuck he was doing. With his fingers around my cock it wasn’t long until I was right there on the edge...again. 

“Go on, baby, cum for us,” Dean said, rubbing his thumb along my slit. 

My whole body twitched and I had to focus on not clenching my jaw. That was the nice thing about Crowley, I could just let my mouth go slack and he’d fuck me till he spilled down my throat. 

I barely heard Dean’s breathy, “Good boy.”

“Don’t stop,” Crowley ordered. “Milk him till I cum.”

I whined now, knowing that there wouldn’t be any punishment once all of us had finished. Being milked was one of my least favorite things. My cock twitched in Dean’s hand, his strokes twisting faster around me as his thrusts got a bit more sporadic before he came. Once he was finished, it was just Crowley waiting to get off. Dean was still stroking me and now he grabbed my balls, slipping them through his fingers. I couldn’t help but cum again although nothing else came out of me, my orgasm rocking through my body, making more tears to fall and more whines slip out. 

Crowley slapped a hand down on my chest, grabbing my pec in a death grip as he pulled out of my mouth. I felt the first ropes of his cum hit the blind fold and then my cheek and chin. I loved when they came on my face; it was, in my opinion, the best part of sucking a dick. 

Dean finally let go of my dick and Crowley offered a gentle peck on my lips before stepping back away from the table. The blindfold was the first thing to go and I blinked against the lights. Crowely and Dean immediately got to work untying the ropes keeping me on the table and, once I had a free arm a crew member handed me a wet wipe. 

I swung my legs over the edge of the table, not minding the slight burn in my ass, and started cleaning up. 

“That took longer than I thought it was going to,” Crowley said, wiping his dick down with his own wet wipe. 

The crew was already cleaning up the cameras and the lights, removing the book shelf props that gave the scene the look of a library. Gabriel, the director, was heading towards us with Castiel, Gabriel’s brother and a crew hand, following behind him. Cas had his hands full of water bottles and protein bars and my stomach rumbled. I was always starving after a shoot. 

Dean tossed his wipe in the garbage and accepted the snacks from Cas. “Thanks, babe. How was it?”

Cas grinned and they started talking as I drank three quarters of the water bottle in one swallow. I always found it weird that Dean and Cas were dating. I couldn’t imagine dating someone while watching them fuck so many other people. Cas was on deck for most of Dean’s scenes since Dean was--like Crowley and I--contracted with Gabriel’s company, Bound Boyz. Cas must not have been the jealous type. 

“Well done, boys,” Gabriel congratulated us, his face split in a goofy grin. “We’re currently in third place for most watched channel in the country. Definitely better than where we were before Benji came along, huh?” He laughed and clapped me on the shoulder. 

“It’s ‘cause he’s a twink,” Crowley said. “Everyone’s obsessed with twinks right now. Get more of them and we’ll be number one.”

Gabe laughed and looked over at me. “What d’ya think? Think you could get a couple friends to join?”

I smiled and shook my head. “Sorry, boss, all my friends are chicks or already work for you.”

“Ah, that’s okay.” He waved a dismissive hand and then turned to Dean who had his arms around Cas, their noses almost touching, and Dean’s hands gripping Cas’s ass. There was no way he was already hard again. “Alright, lovebirds,” Gabe groaned, “what’s the plan for tonight? Where are we meeting? What time? I need details if you want me to have the open tab.”

Dean stepped away and rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry, bossman, we’d never dream of not letting you pay for a night of drinking on my birthday. Lemme go shower and I’ll text you the details.”

“Yeah, you better.”

I hopped down from the table and snagged another protein bar from Cas. 

“Are you coming tonight, Benji?” Dean called as I headed to the dressing rooms. 

“Wouldn’t miss it,” I assured him with a wave. Once I was back in my dressing room I checked my phone. It wasn’t too late in the day, about five pm, and I figured we wouldn’t meet up for drinks until eight or nine. I sighed. That was a good thing; I had a shit ton of homework. 

I grabbed my bag from the sofa and went into the bathroom to shower. I always took a cold shower after filming. When I’d told Dean and Gabe that I did, they both looked at me like I was crazy but I was always so hot so it felt nice to stand under a stream of cold water until my fingers and toes were pruney. 

After showering, getting dressed, and scarfing down the protein bar, I headed back to my dorm. It was a small studio on campus that I got to have all to myself. My backpack was on the floor where I’d ditched it after classes this morning and I hauled it over to the love seat so I could get started and the plethora of reading I needed to get done over the weekend.


	2. Chapter Two

I tugged my jacket up over my head to try and avoid getting completely soaked by the rain as I made my way to the front of the line where the bouncer was waiting to see my ID. He had a small flashlight in hand to look at my driver’s license and nodded for me to go on inside the club after quickly glancing at my birth year. Fairy Tale was Dean’s favorite club to go to on the weekends so it wasn’t my first time here and it probably wouldn’t be my last. The lights always flashed in cool colors, blues and greens and purples, and the men in silver briefs danced around poles and on the countertops in ways that made me horny and jealous at the same time. 

I headed through the crowd of dancers to the bar to grab a drink. I wasn’t quite sure where I would find Dean, either sipping their drinks at the counter or dancing in the crowd, but I knew that I was late and already behind on getting completely hammered.

I grabbed a stool at the bar and waved down the bartender to get a beer, scanning the faces for a familiar face. My eyes scanned over the crowd and then landed on someone sitting at the opposite end of the bar. Although he was sitting, I could tell that he was tall, his shoulders hunched forward as he swirled the liquid around in his glass. His hair was long enough to be tucked behind his ears and the black v-neck he was wearing fit snugly, molding around his arms and chest. I grinned and took a drink from my beer before heading towards him. The music was loud so it was a good excuse for me so slide onto the stool next to him and put a hand on his knee to lean in and tell him, “You’re looking pretty lonely over here by yourself.”

He looked up at me with a tight smile and I wished I could tell what color his eyes were. He had slight stubble on his jaw and he gave me a once over before leaning in to respond. “I could definitely use some company.”

I grinned and his smile widened. “What’re you drinking? Lemme get you another one.”

He shrugged. “It’s just a coke.”

I raised an eyebrow. “You’re at a bar and you’re drinking a coke?”

“What can I say? I’m always stuck as the designated driver.”

I laughed and leaned over the bar to get him another coke. When I settled back in my chair, he had turned around talking to someone. I couldn’t get a good look at the person but then they laughed and I stepped around to see Dean standing there, one arm slung over Cas’s shoulders. I frowned. Of course they were gonna make a move on the attractive guy with soft-looking hair and obvious laugh lines. 

Dean spotted me over the guy’s shoulder and grinned. “Benji, you’re here! We were wondering when you’d show up. Gabe already opened the tab so drink up.” He raised his beer to me before taking a long drink. When he swallowed, he gestured at the guy I was hoping to get fucked by tonight. “I see you’ve already met Sammy.”

My face got warm and I was glad the lights prevented them from noticing. Sammy. Dean’s brother, Sammy. 

Sammy rolled his eyes and held a hand out to me. “It’s just Sam.”

I handed him the coke I’d gotten and nodded. “Nice to meet you. I’m Benji.”

He smiled at me, although it didn’t seem to touch his eyes this time. “I’ve gotta piss; be right back.” He put the drink on the counter and got to his feet, disappearing into the crowd in the direction of the bathroom. 

Dean ruffled my hair. “Take a picture, kiddo, it’ll last longer.”

I swatted his hand away. “Yeah, yeah, shut up.”

Dean laughed and finished his beer, leaving the empty bottle on the counter so he could grab my arm. “Come dance with me.”

I didn’t really have a choice, being pulled into the crowd of sweaty bodies, but I didn’t mind. Dancing with Dean was almost as good as getting fucked by him. His hands always travelled. Sometimes they slipped up under my t-shirt, fingers skimming along the bumps of my ribcage. Every once in a while, they dipped below the band of my jeans, sending shivers up my spine. My favorite was when he held my hips in place, grinding his bulge along the dip of my ass. I didn’t know how Cas did it--let his boyfriend act like this with other people. Maybe it was the fact that Dean always went home with Cas. Maybe it was the fact that Cas was the only one Dean ever said ‘I love you’ to. 

Eventually, Dean left to dance with his partner, leaving me swaying to the beat with my hands in the air all by myself. I wasn’t sure how many people danced with me, grinding and moving and making me hornier by the minute. I ran out of breath at some point, pushing my way through the crowd back to the bar. I took a couple shots, scanning the crowd for someone that would be willing to take a trip to the bathroom or back alley with me. 

Of course my eyes landed on Sam Winchester. He was leaning against the wall, listening to someone saying something in his ear. He had a mischievous look on his face, one corner of his mouth turned up in a smirk. I swallowed one more shot and decided I was drunk enough to try and get fucked by Sam. I made my way over to him, leaning against the wall and giving the other guy an ‘it’s my turn, now’ look that made him look up at Sam. Sam grinned at me and then jerked his head at the other guy, turning to look at me with a growing smirk on his face that made my stomach flip.

I grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and tugged him toward the bathroom. 

“The bathroom?” Sam said incredulously. “Really? I think we could be a little more classy, don’t you?” 

I looked over at him, batting my eyelashes at him. “Did you have something in mind?” 

Sam reached down and grabbed my hand, pulling me back the other direction to the exit. Once we were out of the club, he pulled me down the street and took a key fob out of his pocket, clicking the button to unlock a little black car a little ways down the street. 

“How far away do you live?” I asked, sliding into the passenger seat and clicking the seat belt into place. 

Sam looked over at me with a wild look in his eyes as the car engine roared to life. “Don’t worry, I drive fast.”

But he didn’t drive fast enough and it was only a matter of seconds before I was unbuckled, leaning over the console, sucking on his earlobe. One of his hands stayed on the steering wheel and the other in my hair, his fingers scraping through my curls. He pulled his car under a covered parking space but we didn’t bother getting out of the car. Sam pushed his seat all the way back and I climbed the rest of the way on top of him. 

“You have a condom?” I muttered, lips brushing the shell of his ear. 

He nodded, his mouth sucking marks down the side of my neck. “Glove box,” he muttered. 

I shuffled around in the dark for a moment until I could pull the glove box open and grab what I hoped was a box of condoms. I was having a hard time thinking at this point, though, since Sam had undone the button of my jeans and had my stiff cock in his hand. 

It was awkward, getting my pants down far enough and his hips in just the right position to be able to fuck up into me. One of his hands was on my hip, gently guiding me up and down on his cock, while the other went to the base of my neck, fingers tangling into my hair and pulling my face down to kiss me. It didn’t take long for us to finish, Sam’s head falling on my chest as his thrust slowed to a stop. I sighed as I came down from my own high, not thinking as I fell backwards and onto the car horn. 

Both of us jumped at the sound and then started laughing. I really liked his laugh and his smile and the way that his hand was still on my hip. 

“I guess I should invite you upstairs,” Sam said, his voice still breathy. 

“I’d love a drink, if you’ve got one.”


End file.
